


if you're lonely wake me

by oh_la_fraise



Series: kinky dorks in love [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Beads, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Dom Steve Rogers, Exhibitionism, Impact Play, Kinky Dorks in Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first date is objectively pretty great.  But later, when Bucky comes after Steve slides inside him and slaps him on the ass, Steve knows this is going to be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you're lonely wake me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fosfomifira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/gifts).



> My entry for the Steve/Bucky D/S exchange for fosfomifira! I had a lot grander plans for this, but real life got in the way in a spectacular fashion, so I had to rush it a bit. I still had a lot of fun writing it, though; this was the first thing I've written in a while so it was awesome to get back in that rhythm! I hope you like it! I went with an AU because I wanted a modern day story with dom!skinny!Steve. 
> 
> Notes: The public sex takes place in a d/s club. While there aren't any specific discussions of limits or consent, I tried to make it clear that Steve and Bucky have discussed everything thoroughly off screen and Bucky has the option of safewording at any time. He's very, very into everything they're doing. Title is from Wake Me by the Bleachers.

I.

Steve genuinely likes his job, and he’s fucking awesome at it. He takes pride in his work, and while he isn’t necessarily saving lives (he works in art crimes, after all), he’s still helping people. Plus, he likes the look of surprise on peoples’ faces when he tells them that he works for the FBI. He doesn't bother to tell them that he’s an analyst, not an agent. Most people don’t get the difference, and he likes to let people imagine him chasing down perps like in a movie.

Plus, his job comes with the benefit of working around a lot of ridiculously attractive people.

His latest obsession is Agent Barnes, drug crimes' newest recruit. He’s tall and handsome, with thick dark hair that Steve wants to tangle his fingers in and _pul_ l. He’s incredibly smart, too, and is already making a name for himself; Steve has no problem admitting he has a competency kink. That they’ve been flirting for two weeks now is another thing Steve likes about him. Bucky is openly into Steve and doesn’t try to hide it; Steve has spent a long time realizing that people who only like him underneath the covers and are embarrassed to be seen with him in public aren’t worth his time.

Their first date is perfect. Bucky picks one of Steve’s favorite restaurants (I _didn’t ask Romanoff for help. Swear to god. I just really like their samosas._ ) and makes him laugh the entire night. They bond over growing up a few blocks apart in Brooklyn and volunteering at the same food bank. Buck takes him out for ice cream after and shares his scoop when Steve drops his. It’s objectively pretty great.

But later, when Bucky comes after Steve slides inside him and slaps him on the ass, Steve knows this is going to be fun.

 

II.

The contract is signed and rolled up on the coffee table. Steve would have never proceeded without a contract and discussion of limits, but it had felt a little silly printing it on fancy paper and actually signing it in his big looping cursive. It turns out Bucky is a romantic, and that trait manifests itself in interesting ways.

Their current situation, though. Steve can live with that.

Bucky is kneeling in front of Steve, completely naked. Steve took the opportunity to dress up a little, wearing a nice button down and dress pants. In his hands he holds a simple, black collar, O – ring shining at the front and lock waiting to be shut at the back. He twists it around, the leather buttery under his fingers. “Am I supposed to say something?”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “ _Am I supposed to say something?_ You’re lucky your good looks have you gotten you this far in life, because you don’t have the sense God gave you.” Steve blushes; Bucky’s constant, earnest compliments still leave him pleasantly off balance.

“Um,” Steve tries again. “Bucky Barnes, will you wear my collar?” He grins a little as he says it, knowing he sounds ridiculous.

Bucky laughs. “Wow, Romeo, you nailed that. How about I do it?” Bucky shifts onto his hands and knees, levity gone. He crawls towards Steve, dark eyes peaking up from under his lashes. He bites his red, red lips and crawls into Steve’s lap, head held right above Steve’s cock. “Sir,” he says, voice raspy, “may I wear your collar? I promise I’ll serve your every need. I’m here for your pleasure; use me—” he lowered his head until his breath was gusting over Steve’s hard cock “—however you want.”

“Mmm, such a good boy,” Steve says, feeling calm wash over him as he sinks into the role of being Bucky’s dom. “You’re going to look so good with my collar wrapped around your throat. Get back down on your knees.” Bucky acquiesces, and Steve puts down the collar and picks up a black silk blindfold, holding it out for Bucky to see. “Do you trust me, pet?”

Bucky’s eyes are dark with lust. “Of course, sir.”

Steve slides the blindfold over his eyes; Bucky lets out a deep breath as his vision disappears. Steve runs his hand through Bucky’s hair and picks up the collar. It fits beautifully at the base of Bucky’s throat, like it belongs. Steve feels a rush as he clicks the lock. He’s the only one with a key; Bucky is entirely dependent on Steve to get out of it.

“Now stroke yourself, slowly.”

Bucky grips the base of his cock and pulls his hand up slowly. He whimpers and rocks his hips once, but doesn’t speak, so Steve runs a hand through Bucky’s hair before pulling away completely. “Good boy,” he tells Bucky again. Bucky lets out a low whine at the praise and returns his hand to the bottom of his cock.

Steve heads back to the couch and opens his sketch pad, Bucky still whining. He whimpers and says “please, Steve, I need—”

“No talking,” Steve cuts Bucky off. “I need to concentrate. You’ll come when I’m ready.”

He takes his time, making sure the shading is perfect. Bucky on page, while nowhere as good as the real version in front of him, is still amazing—his desperation radiates in the pencil lines. By now, Bucky is whimpering on every stroke, cock an angry red and soaked from his pre come. Satisfied with the drawing for now, Steve puts it aside and stands, running his fingers over Bucky’s collar. “How’re you feeling? You can speak now.”

“ _Please_ let me come, sir. Please.”

“And if I don’t want you to?”

Bucky sobs, and a few tears escape from the blindfold. “If that pleases you, sir—then I don’t want to come.” It sounds like he’s chewing glass as he says it.

“Good boy; that’s what I like to hear.” Steve pulls down his zipper and takes out his own neglected cock. There’s something powerful about standing fully dressed over Bucky, who’s wearing nothing but his collar and the blindfold. “Open your mouth; I’m going to fuck your throat. Keep stroking yourself, but don’t you dare come—if you get close just slow down. If you need to safeword out, just tap my thigh, okay?”

Steve waits for Bucky’s murmured “yes, sir,” before he places the tip of his cock on Bucky’s open waiting mouth. He holds still, teasing himself as much as Bucky. Bucky moans and laps at the pre come leaking out; his hand speeds up on his own dick. Steve pushes in slowly, groaning as the tight wet heat engulfs him. He hits the back of Bucky’s throat, grabbing his hair. Bucky hums around his cock as Steve speeds up. He pulls out briefly when Bucky chokes, but Bucky lunges back towards Steve’s dick. Steve tightens his hand in Bucky’s hair as he pulls away from Steve’s hand, but Bucky continues to strain towards Steve. “I want your dick so bad, Stevie, please—”

Steve shoves back in. After all, Bucky is being so obedient; it seems the only kind thing to do is to give him what he wants.

It isn’t long before Steve can feel his balls tightening. He yanks Bucky’s head off his cock with the hand still grasped in his hair, stroking himself quickly with the other. He comes hard, shooting all over Bucky’s face. Bucky lets out a squeak at the surprise, but recovers quickly, licking what of Steve's come he can reach into his mouth. Steve drops his spent cock and takes a second to catch his breath. He runs his finger through the mess he made on Bucky’s perfect face, then slides his come-covered finger into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky moans and sucks it just as enthusiastically as he had been sucking Steve’s dick a few minutes prior.

“You still want to come, don’t you boy?” Bucky nods desperately, whimpering around Steve’s finger. “Alright, alright. Hands behind your back.”

Bucky pulls his hand off his straining cock and places it behind his back with the other. He shuffles forward, and Steve slides his shoe underneath his dick. “Steve?”

“I’m not doing your work for you. You’ll have to do it yourself if you want to come tonight.”

For a second, Bucky is rock still, debating. Finally, he seems to decide that coming, no matter how it happens, is better than not. He wobbles as he tries to hit Steve’s shoe at just the right angle; it takes a minute before he’s steady enough to do so. Bucky rocks back and forth, building up a rhythm, and it doesn’t take long—his back arches and he shoots all over Steve’s oxford. Steve pulls the blindfold off. “Now, clean up your mess. I just had these shined.” Bucky looks him in the eye, his spent cock jerking as he bends slowly over Steve’s shoe and kitten licks his come off the leather, collar stark against his neck.

III.

Steve wakes up feeling like death. His nose is stopped up; his throat burns. He sits up slowly and nearly hurls from how fast his head spins.

“Nuh-uh,” Bucky says, suddenly there, placing the bowl in his hand on the nightstand. It’s oatmeal with a lot of raisins; Steve can smell the cinnamon. Just the way he likes it. Bucky puts his hand on his chest and pushes him gently back onto the bed. “You’ve got a fever of a hundred and two. You’re not going anywhere.”

“Bucky, I have work.”

“I already called Fury. He said to take care of you and for you to get better soon. He sounded genuinely concerned; I always knew he liked me better than you, the bastard.”

Steve doesn’t know if he’s angry or exhausted. A little bit of both, he supposes. He’s so tired of sickness ruining his life, and now Bucky’s being forced to stay home with him. “Bucky, that wasn’t your call.”

“ _A hundred and two,_ ” Bucky repeats, worry evident underneath the teasing tone. “Steve, you’re sick. I’m half tempted to call an ambulance.”

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one making the decisions? “ It’s cruel; they don’t usually play outside of the bedroom and especially not in anger. Steve feels ashamed the second it comes out of his mouth, but he’s hurting mentally and physically and Bucky is there to lash out at.

“No,” says Bucky, unruffled. His even temper just makes Steve more angry. “You don’t make decisions for me; I serve you. Out of my own choice. The way I see it, this is just another way of me taking care of your needs.”

Steve slumps back into bed, anger running out of him, leaving fatigue in its place. “I’m sorry I’m being an asshole, I just. . .”

“Hey,” Bucky lays out beside him and pulls Steve into his side. “Everybody has to be taken care of sometime. Just like the way you take care of me, yeah?”

“That’s not the same thing and you know it.”

Bucky’s voice is somber. “Steve, I know this is hard for you to believe, because you’re a pretty hardcore martyr, but I and a lot of other people love you and we want to take care of you. You’re not a burden.”

It’s too much for Steve’s spinning head to digest that thought right now, so he focuses on something else. “You love me?” he asks, grinning. It’s not that Steve hasn’t thought it before, but they’ve never said the words out loud to each other.

He expects Bucky to make a joke, because that’s how their dynamic is, but instead Bucky is oddly serious. “I’m fucking crazy about you. You’re the most gorgeous, selfless person I’ve ever met. You know that, right?”

“Yeah yeah,” he says, Bucky’s earnestness making him squirm, “you’re pretty great too, I guess.” That’s the understatement of the year, but Steve does genuinely feel like shit, and they have all the time in the world to talk about the heavy stuff. “I love you too,” he says, because it feels nice to say.

“Hey, you know what else is great?” Bucky asks, reaching towards the nightstand. He seems to be letting the other things he said go for now. “The oatmeal that your loving boyfriend made for you. You should eat it.” He takes a spoonful and holds it in front of Steve. “You want me to make choo choo noises?”

IV.

Steve slides the plug into Bucky’s ass quickly. Normally he likes to play with it a little-watch Bucky’s hole flutter around as he teases it in and out—but they’re in somewhat of a hurry, and, well, Steve doesn’t want any of his come to leak out of Bucky’s ass and make a mess. So he slides the plug in and reaches around to grab Bucky’s dick. He’s been wearing a cock cage for the past two days, and his dick is purple from where it’s straining against the plastic. Steve probably isn’t going to take it off tonight, but if Bucky’s good maybe he’ll milk him. He slaps Bucky on the ass, right over the plug, and says “Okay. Get dressed in the outfit I laid out for you now.”

Bucky gets to his feet slowly, legs shaking. “Did you have to use the big one? It’s jamming into my prostate. I’m going to go crazy.”

Steve smirks. “Isn’t that the point?”

Bucky rolls his eyes and mutters “yeah, yeah,” as he walks to the bed. He sighs as he sees the outfit Steve’s laid out for him. “Those pants are going to be such a pain in the ass to put on right now.”

“Would you rather go naked?”

“Honestly?” Bucky says, but reaches for the leather pants anyway. He raises one leg slowly and slips it into the pant leg; Steve can see where his hole, shiny with lube, is wrapped around the jewel plug in his ass. He pulls on the pants excruciatingly slowly—partially because of the cage and the plug, and partially because he’s a little shit who likes to drive Steve up the wall—and Steve feels his cock twitch even though he just came. The black leather matches Bucky’s collar perfectly, and it’s tight enough that Steve can see the shape of the handle of the plug through the pants. Now that the hard part is over, Bucky reaches for the steel chain that he attaches to the bar bells in his nipples. Finally, he pulls on the see through mesh shirt and fingerless black gloves and slips his feet into his black ankle boots. He did his make up—what little he wears—earlier, and his eyes are rimmed with thick black eyeliner with lashes protruding from a heavy coat of mascara. He looks exquisite and beautiful, especially next to Steve’s plain black jeans and white button up. The only thing that marks Steve apart from a normal day are the keys to Bucky’s collar and cage glimmering at his throat.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Steve says, the words slipping out.

Bucky strides over to him. “You’re pretty great yourself,” he says as he grasps Steve’s jaw and angles him up for a kiss. “You ready?”

“Mmm, I’m not so sure I want to go now. Maybe I want to keep you all to myself.”

“Yeah, but we’re all dressed up. And you know you want to try out that cross. Don’t lie.”

“Mm, you’re right—“

“—As usual—“

“Plus we’ll make everyone jealous when they see how sexy you are.”

Bucky squirms in the cab the whole way to the club, and Steve has to put a warning hand on his thigh to get him to stop. The club isn’t so much a club as a group of local kinksters Steve has known for years and trusts completely. One of the more wealthy members owns the space, and while he charges a cover, it’s more for upkeep and to purchase new equipment than any semblance of making a profit. It’s strictly invite only, and the doorman goes over the rules and consent expectations explicitly once they enter the foyer, making sure that Bucky is answering of his own volition and not just to make Steve happy. Once they get the nod of approval to enter, Steve takes Bucky aside.

“You can make as much noise as you want, but no speaking, okay? Not unless you need to safeword out. Since your hands will probably be tied, I’m not going to gag you, okay?” Bucky nods, clearly already slipping into subspace.

He grabs Bucky’s ass and pushes on the plug. “Okay, now one more thing. Knees.” Bucky’s pupils widen as he drops gracefully. Steve reaches into his pocket, pulling out the one thing he’s been saving as a surprise for tonight. He lets Bucky see the object in his hand: a short black leather leash to match his collar. “This okay?”

“Steve,” Bucky breathes. “Jesus, more than.” He nuzzles Steve’s knee for a second before pulling back and baring his throat. “Put it on me, please sir?”

Steve bends down and clips the leash to the O ring on the collar. Steve jerks the leash a little, pulling the collar tight against Bucky’s throat. “Okay. No more talking now. Let’s go in. And Bucky? I want you to crawl in.”

Bucky’s mouth flutters open, but he shuts it before he can break Steve’s rule of no talking. Instead, he gives Steve a look that’s half lust and half really? Steve rolls his eyes and starts walking, tugging the leash again as Bucky crawls behind him.

The dungeon itself is dark and spread out to allow privacy for playmates. The St. Andrews cross—the thing that Steve and Bucky had both wanted to play with—is currently occupied, so instead Steve pulls Bucky over to a couch on the side. He’s not in any hurry; they can wait. He sits and nudges Bucky with his foot until he’s kneeling on all fours in front of Steve. Steve pulls his cock out; Bucky immediately goes to swallow it, but Steve stops him. “Don’t suck. Just keep it warm, okay? I don’t want to come again just yet.”

Bucky immediately goes back down, gently placing his mouth around Steve’s cock and then holding still. It’s difficult not to get hard anyway with Bucky in front of him. Steve is distracted, however, by hearing his name yelled from across the club. He looks up to see Peggy Carter striding towards him with her sub Angie behind her.

He and Bucky have been pretty open about their past, and he knows Steve and Peggy, one of Steve’s closest friends, used to play a lot together. They stopped for a little while when Peggy started dating and domming with Angie exclusively, and they had just started talking about a session with the three of them when Bucky walked into Steve’s life. Bucky knows all this, and while he and Steve are still finding their rhythm, he was pretty open to possibly playing with other people in the future. Still, for all that, Bucky has yet to actually meet Peggy and Angie, and even though it’s probably a little awkward for Bucky to be introduced to someone with a cock down his throat, Steve figures there’s no time like the present.

“Peggy! Come sit down; it’s been way too long.” He smiles as she plops down beside him. She’s dressed in a simple long sleeved blue dress, but with her long hair and red lipstick she looks stunning as always. Angie is a little more dressed up; her tits look gorgeous in a blue corset that matches Peggy’s dress, and she has stockings and panties to match. She’s not wearing a collar or a plug like Bucky, but her arms are tied behind her in a matching blue arm binder. Peggy was always one for color coordination.

“Peggy, this is Bucky. Bucky, say hello.” Steve pulls Bucky by his hair, but he keeps his cock where it is, making it clear that Bucky isn’t allowed to let it leave his mouth. Bucky, like the shit he is, smirks around Steve’s cock and winks at her. Peggy laughs, delighted; Steve is a little terrified of the day they properly meet, because they’ll probably get along like a house on fire and make his life a living hell. “Mmm, I can see why you like him. Bucky, it’s nice to meet you. Bucky, this is Angie. Angie, meet Bucky.”

Angie, who has been silent at Peggy’s feet until now, looks both of them up and down appreciatively. “My my,” she says, “good job with that one, White Collar. They make a pretty attractive pair, don’t they Pegs?” Bucky huffs around Steve’s cock at the compliment.

“Someone has a mouth on them tonight. I can’t say I disagree, though.”

Steve blushes and waves them away. “Not as good as you too. At least, not me.” He can’t help it; Bucky is too gorgeous not to compliment.

“Always so modest, Steve.” Peggy laughs. “Actually, Angie, I think Steve has a good idea; we can find you something better to do with that mouth, can’t we?”

Angie smirks. “Yes ma’am.” She bends between Peggy’s knees and pushes her dress up. Steve swallows; Peggy is commando.

Peggy laughs. “Eyes up here, Steven. Tell me how you’ve been lately.”

It’s a bit odd, at first, talking to Peggy about work and life while his cock is between Bucky’s lips and Angie has her mouth settled on Peggy’s cunt. But he quickly gets caught up in the conversation, and before he knows it half an hour has passed and Bucky is shifting restlessly between his knees. Steve looks down to see his eyes watering and jaw flexing. “Poor baby. Your jaw must be sore, huh?” He runs his hand through Bucky’s hair and pulls him off his dick. The cross is free now anyway.

“Peggy, it’s been wonderful to see you. Let’s do lunch soon, yeah?” Peggy smiles but lets out a breathy moan when she goes to speak; Angie must have found a better way to entertain herself. “Sounds good, Steve.”

“Let’s go,” he says to Bucky, tugging on his leash. After getting Bucky a quick drink of water, he leads his pet over to the St. Andrews cross. It’s a large leather free standing X with restraints hanging off each corner; Steve can’t wait to put Bucky on it. He pulls Bucky to his feet, and the other man shoots him a quick smile now that they’re eye level for the first time all night. Steve gives him a quick kiss before flipping him around to face the cross. “Take your shirt off, and roll your pants down as far as possible.” After Bucky complies, he raises Bucky’s arms and buckles them into the cuffs at the top of the cross, tugging them to make sure they’re secure. He repeats the process with Bucky’s feet. Finally, he takes the end of Bucky’s leash and loops it around a hook on the back of the cross, pulling loose any slack. He tips Bucky’s face up; his eyes are glazed. “You okay? You can speak to answer me.”

Bucky nods and gives him a goofy smile. “So good. Flogger?” His voice is hoarse from having Steve’s cock in his mouth so long.

Steve smiles and walks to the front of the cross, grabbing the aforementioned item on his way. “Flogger.”

He runs the handle along Bucky’s exposed ass, tapping on the plug. He kind of wishes he’d made Bucky wear a vibrating one instead, but the blue jewel plug matches so nicely with Bucky’s eyes. Peggy isn’t the only one who can color coordinate. Bucky jerks in his bonds, and Steve runs the flogger down to Bucky’s shaven balls. They’re pretty swollen because he hasn’t come in two days; they’re probably pretty sensitive. Steve grins and gives them a quick tap in response. Bucky groans, and Steve can see his cock strain against the plastic of his cage.

Steve starts out slow, partly to tease and partly because he wants to save his strength for the grand finale. He gives Bucky a solid whack, and whines in response. Steve gives him a few softer hits, and then immediately lays several hard smacks over the crease of his ass. Bucky thrashes in his bonds, trying to pull his spread legs together, but he can’t because of the cuffs. Steve goes back in, giving him a fairly gentle strike to his balls before focusing on his inner thighs.

Steve stops for a second, shoulders heaving. Bucky’s ass and thighs are a bright red; he’s going to feel this at work tomorrow. Steve groans at the thought and slides up to Bucky, dragging his hard cock against the plug. He leans into his sub, reaching around to pull on the chain dangling between Bucky’s nipples. Bucky is heaving as hard as Steve, covered in sweat, and he moans as Steve teases him. “Did I do good, sir?

“So good. Everyone’s watching, jealous of what a good little slut you are.” It’s true; even though they’re in a private corner and open staring is forbidden unless explicitly encouraged, people are still taking peaks. Bucky is just that gorgeous.

“All for you, sir. All for you.”

“That’s right, all for me.” Steve is still dragging his cock up and down Bucky’s ass. His pants are incredibly uncomfortable, and he decides to fix the problem. “I’m going to show everyone that you belong to me.”

He gives one last tug to the nipple chain and steps away. Bucky whines, rocking back as far as he can in his restraints, seeking Steve’s body heat. Steve unzips his pants far enough to free his cock. He steps up to the cross again briefly and puts his hand up to Bucky’s mouth. “Spit.” he says.

He takes his now wet hand back and slowly strokes his cock. He’s so hard; it won’t take long. He focuses on Bucky. His cherry red ass is thrust out, the plug and lube shining indecently. His wrists and ankles are bruised slightly from the restraints; he’s been struggling. He can’t move his neck much, though; the leash is bound too tightly between his collar and the cross. His cock, still caged but swollen and desperately pressing against the plastic in an attempt to get hard, hangs limp between his legs. His back is heaving, and Steve can see the hint of the nipple chain. He’s the most beautiful thing Steve’s ever seen.

Steve comes with a gasp, covering Bucky’s back in come.

He takes a minute to catch his breath, then takes a towel from a club attendant who has silently materialized. He wipes off Bucky’s back and pulls Bucky’s pants up from around his thighs and places a kiss at the nape of his neck. He undoes Bucky’s wrists first, then bends down to release his feet; Bucky steps back carefully, rubbing his wrists. Steve stands and spins him around; Bucky’s pupils are huge and he’s obviously deep in subspace. “My good boy. Can you walk a little bit?” Bucky nods, pliant as Steve leads him to one of the private rooms in the back, grabbing his shirt along the way. He puts a water bottle and a granola bar on the nightstand and then lies on the bed, pulling Bucky on top of him. Bucky hums contentedly as Steve strokes his hair; they’ll stay back here until Bucky is a little more aware. With Bucky’s weight pressing down on his chest, Steve thinks it's a pretty great place to be.

V.

Steve has pretty much accepted the inevitable, but he gives his bathroom drawer one last hopeful rummage. No luck. Sighing, he sticks his head out the door and whistles at Sam in the kitchen. “Hey, uh. Can I borrow your deodorant?”

Sam raises his eyebrow but waves his hand. They’ve lived together for three years; he knows how bad Steve sweats. “You out?”

“No. Mine’s at Bucky’s. Forgot to bring it back.”

“You’ve got practically all your stuff there, man.”

Steve opens his mouth to protest, but stops. It’s. . .not exactly untrue. He washed his mouth this morning with an old bottle of Listerine because he didn’t have his toothbrush, and he’s wearing a shirt that’s way too tight because it was the only clean thing he had that hadn’t migrated to Bucky’s. Not long after they said “I love you” they gave each other a spare key; he’s been painting at Bucky’s place for a few weeks whether Bucky’s around or not. The light is just better. Hell, the only reason he even slept at his own place last night was because Bucky was on a stake out and Steve felt guilty that he hadn’t actually seen Sam in awhile.

“Huh.”

“Yeah man,” Sam grins. He teases Steve about how sappy he and Bucky are, but Steve knows Sam is happy for them. “Not that I’m trying to run you out, but you may want to think real hard before we renew the lease next month.”

“No, I don’t think so. That’s moving pretty fast. That’s fast, right?” He and Bucky have just hit their six-month mark. It feels like he’s known Bucky forever, though.

Sam shrugs. “Just think about it. That’s all I’m saying.”

And despite himself, Steve finds himself thinking about it the next evening. He surreptitiously looks around Bucky’s tiny sub level. His medicines are neatly aligned on the counter next to Bucky’s weird ass protein powder. There’s a book in the box where Steve stashes his brushes because Bucky got frustrated with it halfway through and chucked it there. It wasn’t until they both got home today that Steve realized he had worn one of Bucky’s ties by mistake.

Bucky’s dancing around the kitchen, jamming to Ke$ha like the dork he is while he stirs something that smells incredible. Steve is amazed, with all the horror Bucky’s job entails, how at the end of the day he manages to shuffle off the Agent Barnes persona and become the cheery goofball Steve loves. Not that Steve doesn’t also love the serious, brilliant Agent his boyfriend is. He loves his obedient, submissive pet too.

Bucky comes over to where Steve is sitting on the counter, swinging his hips and singing off key. Steve automatically hands him the spoon he knows Bucky’s looking for without even having to ask. Bucky takes it with a kiss to Steve’s cheek as thanks and sashays back to his pot, waving the spoon like he’s directing an orchestra.

Steve just really fucking loves Bucky in general.

“Move in with me,” he blurts out. Bucky doesn’t even turn around, just says “okay” and goes back to butchering Crazy Kids.

“No, Buck, I’m being serious. Move in with me. Or, me move in with you, I guess. I don’t think us and Sam could all fit in my apartment.”

Bucky gives the pot one last stir and turns around to face Steve. “You practically live here anyway; it’d be nice to have some help with the rent. Besides,” he fits himself in between Steve’s legs and gives him a slow kiss, “if you move in you get twenty four seven access to this.” He punctuates his words with a devious grin and a slap to his own ass.

Steve rolls his eyes, even though he’s already rearranging furniture in his head. “You’re full of shit. I should put you over my knee just for that.”

Bucky grins. “Let me keep dinner from burning, and then we’ll see.”

VI.

Bucky, Steve has decided, looks really good in black. Especially now, with black sheets underneath him, black silk scarves tying his arms to the corners of the bed, black blindfold and noise canceling headphones, black cockring tight around his balls. And his collar, of course. The spreader bar is silver unfortunately, but the restraints, forcing his legs apart and leaving him at Steve’s mercy, are black.

He hasn’t been tied up long, but Bucky is already shifting restlessly, and Steve is nowhere near done with him yet. He gives Bucky’s cock a quick kiss, barely touching the shaft. Bucky, well, _bucks_ and says “Steve, _Steve_ , please.” Steve chuckles; if Bucky could hear him, he would tell Bucky that it’s going to be awhile before Bucky even gets to think about coming. Steve takes the last piece he needs out: a set of black anal beads.

There’s six beads altogether, each one bigger than the last. The first one goes in so easily Bucky doesn’t even seem to be aware something has happened. The second meets a little resistance, but goes in easily enough. It isn’t until the fourth one that Bucky’s cries turn a little sharp. Steve pulls it in and out of Bucky’s hole, watching as Bucky’s ass finally swallows it. Bucky shifts restlessly, trying to close his thighs despite the spreader bar. Steve gives him a break and leans down to suck the head of Bucky’s dick into his mouth. He reaches up and tweaks a nipple, and Bucky’s back arches. Steve grins as Bucky whines; watching his desperation is _fun_.

Steve shifts back to the beads. He pushes the next one against Bucky’s hole, watching it try and fail to take the huge bead in. “Steve. Steve. It hurts.”

Steve pulls back for a second, evaluating. Bucky is still whimpering, but he doesn’t seem to be safewording. As if sensing Steve’s hesitation, Bucky says “don’t stop. Wanna—wanna be good for you sir. Wanna make you proud.”

Well, Steve wants that too.

The bead finally goes in with a pop. There’s only one left, and he thinks about leaving it be, but. Neither Steve or Bucky are quitters. He pours lube over it and pushes it against the edge of Bucky’s hole. He reaches up and tweaks Bucky’s nipple, and at the same time he pushes against the bead. Bucky’s spine arches as his hole swallows the last bead.

“My good, good boy,” Steve says, running his hand over Bucky’s ass. Bucky can’t hear him, but he seems to understand the gesture, muttering “all for you sir. Wanna be good.”

Steve gives him a kiss on the forehead before pulling away completely. It’s time for the next phase. He slides off the bed and grabs the remote for the vibrator in the beads and the cock ring.

He turns them both on the highest setting at the same time.

Bucky _shrieks_ , back arching off the bed. His fingers scrabble in the cuffs, and he says “Steve. Steve. Steve.” like a prayer. Steve wouldn’t leave Bucky alone, and Steve knows Bucky knows that, but Bucky has no proof of that at the moment. With the blindfold and the headphones, for all Bucky knows Steve is in the kitchen eating dinner while Bucky is being tortured on the bed.

He turns the vibes on low—he wants to tease Bucky, not make him blow his load immediately—and settles on a chair next to the bed. He picks up his sketchbook; his favorite thing to do is sketch Bucky while he’s on the edge. He settles into his art, listening to Bucky’s pleading and crying.

He adjusts the setting of the vibes occasionally, and every time he does Bucky begs anew. Eventually, Steve can’t focus on his drawing because of his own hard cock. He grabs the lube from the nightstand and traces his hole, stroking his cock with his other hand. He pushes in two fingers, scissoring himself. He brushes against his prostate, moans matching Bucky’s.

Steve stands and makes his way back to the bed, throwing his leg over Bucky’s. Bucky gasps when he feels the bed shift. “Steve?” Steve doesn’t respond, just grabs Bucky’s cock and sinks down onto it in one go.

He’s not quite stretched, but the burn feels good. Below him, Bucky is trying to thrust his hips, but between Steve’s weight and the spreader bar he can’t get any traction. Steve pulls off slowly and grinds down, Bucky’s dick hitting his prostate. Steve left the vibrators on, and the one in the cockring is brushing pleasantly against Steve’s balls.

He takes his cock in hand and strokes it slowly, timing it with his slow slide on and off Bucky’s dick. The pressure in his balls is building, but he takes his time, wanting to stay on Bucky’s dick as long as possible. Normally when he bottoms he likes to make Bucky do all the work, directing him at Steve’s pace regardless of what Bucky wants, but it’s also nice like this. Bucky whines, saying “please let me come, please sir, please,” over and over again. The begging finally cracks Steve’s reserve, and he comes all over Bucky’s chest, grinding down to put pressure on his prostate.

Bucky gasps as his swollen nipples are painted with come. “Can I come now, sir? Please let me come.” But Steve just slides off. Maybe later; he wants to finish his drawing first.

VII.

The bar is crowded, but the second Steve enters everyone starts cheering and patting him on the back. The congratulations throw him off, and he quickly makes a bee line for Natasha, the first familiar face he sees in the room. “What the hell is going on? Why are there so many people here?” They’d solved a pretty major case the day before, and Steve’s research had been somewhat important in it ( _One of the biggest cases of the decade, and Steve broke it on his own_ , Bucky had interrupted him to tell everyone at lunch), so a few of the Art Crimes guys had decided to celebrate at the local watering hole. Instead, it looks like half the agency is here.

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Your boyfriend. Barnes couldn’t talk about anything but how brilliant you were all day. He invited everyone he saw.” Steve blushes at the thought of Bucky bragging about him.

Bucky himself appears not long after, giving him a long kiss. “Since I’m dating the star of the FBI now, think I can quit and become a kept man?”

Steve rests his head on Bucky’s chest, listening to the reassuring sound of his heartbeat. “Mmm, I can think of worse things than coming home to you waiting for me.”

Bucky pulls back, eyes sparkling. “Speaking of home, I have a surprise for you when we get there.”

“You wanna give me a hint?”

“Nope. It’ll build the antici. . . _pation_ ,” Bucky wiggles his eyebrows and does his best Rocky Horror impression. “Now go and enjoy your celebration.”

“Thanks Bucky,” he says, pulling away. “This means a lot.”

“I’m really proud of you. Now go listen to how great you are.”

He spends the night being congratulated by people he’s never met before. The praise is nice but a bit exhausting, so eventually Steve finds a quiet corner with a couch in it and throws himself down. Bucky appears with a pair of beers, but the seat on the couch next to Steve is occupied, so Bucky slides fluidly to the floor, pressing against Steve’s legs. Steve settles his hand at the base of Bucky’s neck where his collar goes, squeezing just a little, and Bucky looks up to smirk at him.

Steve’s life is pretty fucking great at the moment.


End file.
